THe Birthday Surprise
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: It's Sonic 23rd birthday and the others are planning a surprise party but...will Sonic find out?And its also an unexpected person's birthday...but who is it?Will The Crew be able to surprise the unsurprisable hedgehog or will they be that lucky?
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-deec8dcc-cc25-9a53-b767-300f2183807c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Wow its Sonic's 23rd Birthday!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic:Hey aren't you going to say it?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Say What?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic:You know...what you usually say on someone's birthday./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Oh...um..what are you talking about?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic:*Sigh* nevermind /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Oh..by the way Happy Birthday!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic:*Groan*/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:What?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Shadow:*pops out of nowhere*Did you say its faker's birthday?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Yeah…./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Shadow:*smirks crazily*BIRTHDAY SLAPS!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic:NOOOOO!*Runs away*/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Knuckles:*comes out of nowhere*Did I miss the birthday slaps?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:Sonic ran away so...I you can still do the reviews Knuckie./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Knuckles:Don't call me that and…. this story because its SONIC'S B-DAY!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"And please no hates because we care about Sonic's b-day and….what kind of baloney is this?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me:SHUT UP!Now….Que Story!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Sonic's Birthday Surprise!/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It was surprisingly a normal morning in Mobius with no Eggman attacks to wake up a certain blue hedgehog who was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom...well was sleeping peacefully until a certain two tailed fox decided to wake up our sleeping hero./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sonic!"Said a two tailed fox as he tried to wake up his sleeping big brother by shaking him 's ears twitched twice before going back to its original position causing the fox to frown before a small white lightbulb came over his head."Sonic Eggman is attacking the house!"Yelled the fox his voice falsely betraying panic before the sleeping figure jumped out of the bed ;slightly distorted."Where's Eggman?"Said Sonic slightly slurring his words while the young fox tried to contain his laughter with no avail."Oh...y-you just...missed h-him Sonic-c!"Said the fox before breaking down in hysterical laughter on the 's face pulled into a frown as he tapped his socked feet on the floor,waiting for the fox's laughter to falter."Tails is there a reason you wanted to wake me up?"Said Sonic annoyingly as Tails slowly stopped laughing and got up off the ground;wiping off the salty tears that fallen down his face."I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for more food and...get chili dogs along the way."Added Tails as he watched Sonic's face light up with a smile."Sure!"Said Sonic happily as he pulled on his shoes which were lying beside his bed."Should of said chili dogs earlier probably would've woken you up faster!"Said Tails as Sonic looked in the mirror and fixed up any of his unkempt quills."Yeah,yeah,yeah….come on Tails!"Said Sonic as he raced out of his room with Tails following him;shaking his head at Sonic's behavior./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" At Cream's House/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hello dear."Said Vanilla kindly as she answered the phone before the person on the other side of the phone started to talk quickly and quietly."We can come now...are you sure...how long are you going to be gone...ok goodbye Tails."Finished Vanilla as she hung up the phone before turning back to the group in her kitchen."Is it clear to go over there now?"Said Cream as the others looked over to her mother for the answer."Yes Tails just confirmed that he and Sonic have just left their house Cream."Said Cream's mother as Jessica pumped her fist in the air proudly."Finally!Let's get over there before they get back!"Yelled Jessica as everyone nodded their heads with a few ,"yeah"s before they got up and ran towards the door eager to get started."Come on Mother!"Said Cream before she pulled her mother's hand urgently towards the door."Ok calm down Cream dearie!"Said Vanilla with a smile as she locked the door behind them before letting Cream drag her towards Sonic and Tails's house./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" With Sonic and Tails/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are we there yet Tails?"Yelled Sonic over the wind as Tails flew the X Tornado towards the store."Like I told you 5 seconds ago Sonic...we still have half a mile left!"Said Tails as he drove through another fluffy cloud."Ok…"Said Sonic obviously bored with staring down at the scenery ./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Five Seconds Later…/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are we there now?"Said Sonic now sitting on the wing with his chin in his hand."No Sonic."Said Tails as his eye started to twitch./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Five More Seconds Later…/spanspan style="font-size:  
15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are we there yet?"Asked Sonic his eyelids starting to droop."No Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails as his grip tightened on the joystick./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Five More...Oh Nevermind…/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are we ther-"Sonic trailed off as the plane suddenly dipped so low that it almost looked like the Tornado would have slammed right into the ground if Tails hadn't pulled up at the last minute."What were you saying Sonic?"Said Tails as he smirked at the now slightly green faced hedgehog who was laying flat on his stomach ;glaring at Tails."Y-you did that on p-purpose!"Stuttered/Screamed Sonic before he groaned as he sat back up."Yeah,yeah...just don't yak all over the wing."Said Tails as looked through the window to see a small ocean which had an ant sized boat floating peacefully and a small town ahead."At least its better than being on a boat with it moving up and down and up and down…"Trailed off Tails as he heard a louder groan coming from the now totally green muzzled hedgehog."Opps...sorry Sonic...at least we're at the town now."Said Tails with a sheepish smile as he pulled the plane slowly down in a clearing outside the town./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" With The Rest of The Crew/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh come on Jessica!How come I can't hang the streamers?"Said Tomyia as she watched Cream fly up in the air before hanging up the blue and green streamers."Well...one thing is Cream can fly so I don't have to lift you up on my shoulders...and two I still don't trust you with the scissors."Replied Jessica as she counted off her fingers."But you trust a six-year old to hang them?""No...but she's the second best decorator here.""After me?""No...after Conny!Of course after you Tomyia!"Finished Jessica as Knuckles suddenly came up to both of them."Will you two stop messing around and go help Vanilla and Vector in the kitchen or /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"LEAVE/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"!"Roared Knuckles as he walked away with a box filled with party supplies in his hands."What's biting him?"Said Jessica as Amy and Conny ran up to them."Have you seen Knuckles?"Said Amy as Conny ran up beside her."Yeah...why?"Said Tomyia as she caught the streamers that Cream threw towards her."We were trying out one of those party makers when...Knuckles walked by at the same time...and he stole the box of them and ran off."Finished Conny as she looked around the room for Knuckles."He also hurt our feelings when he yelled at us!"Said Jessica sadly as she pouted hoping Amy would buy it."Is that true?"Said Amy as she look towards Tomyia for an answer."Yeah he yelled at us while we were putting up decorations."Said Tomyia as she also putted on a pout before Amy brought out her Piko Hammer."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"KNUCKLES/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"!"Yelled Amy as she ran after Knuckles leaving the three girls snickering."What's so funny guys?"Said Vanessa as she came towards the girls covered in glue."Oh nothing...why don't we go help Vanilla."Said Jessica as the others nodded before running towards the kitchen./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Back With the Brothers/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How do you feel /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"now/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Sonic?"Asked Tails as they were sitting underneath an umbrella eating one chilidog each."I already told you Tails I'm fine!"Replied Sonic whose muzzle was finally back to its original color and stuffed with chili had just gotten done shopping and were sitting down to enjoy a chili dog from a chili dog during all of this was a little green and shaky but other than that was feeling just fine."Sorry its just that...I didn't think anyone's muzzle could turn a color so close to a leaf!"Laughed Tails as Sonic frowned while taking a napkin to wipe chili dog off his face."You know you're starting to get on my nerves?""You now know how I feel!"Countered back Tails as Sonic rolled his eyes before giving Tails a noogie."Am I starting to rub off on you?"Said Sonic smugly as Tails worked his way out of Sonic's noogie."Just a little."Said Tails as they stood up;gathering the things they've bought."Ready to go home or are you still prone to yak on my plane?"Said Tails before using his tails to fly away from an annoyed hedgehog as they headed for the plane./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Back...With the Crew!/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant:  
normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh huh...yeah...ok yeah we're ready...ok bye!"Said Tomyia as she hung up the phone before turning to the others who were hanging up the rest of the decorations."They're coming!"Yelled Tomyia as the others paused at the news."Don't just stand there gawking let's hurry up!"Yelled Vanessa as the others began running around trying to finish up their intended came out of the kitchen holding a now finished cake with a certain person's face on it as she rushed towards the table./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Watch out Miss Vanilla!"Yelled Conny as sped towards Vanilla before slamming into her causing the cake to fly up into the air only to be caught in a cyan aura before floating down onto the table."Who did that?"Said Knuckles as he and Conny/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"(who instantly started to sputter out apologies)/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"helped up Vanilla before following the others glances towards the the door stood two figures...Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat."Sorry...the door was open and we decided just to come in and surprise you guys!"Said Silver sheepishly as his hands finished glowing their cyan color."And surprise us you did!"Said Jessica as she watched Charmy swarm over to the cake checking every inch of it before Espio dragged him away from it."Yeah thanks for the save!"Said Conny smiling happily at Silver."You're welcome Conny!"Said Silver as he and Blaze entered the room."If I'm not mistaken didn't you say Sonic and Tails was coming any minute?"Said Blaze admiring the crew's work."Yeah we were just waiting for Team Dark to arrive."Said Knuckles frowning with his arms crossed./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Did you miss me Knuckie?"Said a silky voice as everyone turned to the door to see Shadow,Omega,and the girl behind the voice...Rouge."No I certainly didn't!"Replied Knuckles trying his best not to blush."Enough talking...I hear a plane a few miles away."Said Shadow as Tomyia dashed and turned off the lights while everyone got ready./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Back With Sonic and Tails/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Tails are-""Sonic unless you want me to dive this plane again I assure you that you don't want to finish that sentence!"Interrupted Tails as Sonic looked down at the scenery."Are we there yet?"Mumbled Sonic as Tails sighed annoyingly."You really want me to dive this plane don't you?"Said Tails as he looked down every now and then to see how close they were."You're close Tails...I really wantto annoy to you."Replied Sonic as he smirked up at the fox who groaned."Why are you in such a hurry Tails?"Asked Sonic reading the fox like a book."What do you mean Sonic?"Said Tails before glancing at the hedgehog."You seem seriously more excited than when we left home."Said Sonic as he stretched up on the plane's wing to relieve his aching bones."I was...thinking of making uh...a batch of chili dogs to apologize for getting you airsick."Said Tails hesitating every time to make up an excuse and hoping that Sonic wouldn't notice."Umm...Ok then...thanks Tails!"Said Sonic as he smiled at Tails before focusing on his thoughts.'/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Something is up!Tails never usually lies unless he's hiding something...and being super excited all of sudden!Guess I have to wait till we get home to bother him about it.'/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Thought Sonic as the plane slowly began to descend to the ground./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal;  
font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Back To Normal/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The plane landed as Sonic and Tails exited the plane inside their garage."Sonic we'll have to go around since I had locked the garage door and...left the key inside."Said Tails sheepishly as he pointed towards the 'supposedly' locked door."Ok Tails."Said Sonic as he turned around and walked to the front of the house with Tails following closely behind;trying not to smile at the surprise in the inside of the walked up to the door and pulled it opened while saying,"now Tails don't tell anyone about the airsick incident."Sonic glanced around the dark room before switching on the lights./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;""SURPRISE!"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Screamed the voices of Sonic's friends as they smiled happily at the smiling and laughing hedgehog."Wow...I...don't know what to say other than thanks...also I kinda forgot it was my birthday!"Said the hedgehog as he looked around the room at all his friends."That explains why you didn't mention it!"Said Tails as he looked Sonic in the eye surprised."Hey when you have an awesome brother and friends you kinda forget a lot of things."Said Sonic before pulling Tails into a noogie.'Well what are we standing around for...LET'S PARTY!"Screamed Tomyia as everyone started Sonic's birthday party."What's this incident I heard about?"Said Knuckles as he gripped Sonic's shoulder with a smile./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Later on...Sonic Leaves the Party When No One Is Looking/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic locks the door carefully behind him before rushing off into the forest ;glancing back every now and then to make sure he wasn't being finally exits the forest and comes to a clearing with a huge base in the middle of focused directly on the blue hedgehog who gave a smirk and a thumbs up at the camera."Hey Eggy I got a present for you!"Said the hedgehog before thousands of lasers pinpointed Sonic who put his hands up in surrender to show Eggman he was not here to fight."Come on EggHead do you really want to shoot me on my b-day?"Yelled Sonic before the thousands of lasers went back into their compartments and the door to the base opened up to reveal none other than Eggman himself./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What is it you want hedgehog?"Said Eggman as he walked up to the hedgehog he found a nuisance."Eggman did you really think I would forget it was your birthday too?"Asked Sonic surprised at raised an eyebrow at the fact that for once Sonic didn't call him by one of his annoying nicknames and decided that the hedgehog was not lying."So I decided to bring you some cake and a present!"Said Sonic as he pulled a piece of cake and a small red and yellow wrapped box of his quills."Why so nice Rodent did you poison it or something?" Demanded Eggman as he slowly took the two items from the hedgehog."Why don't you try it and find out?"Said Sonic as Eggman slowly grabbed a piece of the cake while staring at the hedgehog and took a small bite before his eyes went wide from the taste./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I see you enjoyed the cake!"Said Sonic as Eggman quickly devoured the cake. "Hmmph…" Replied Eggman as he licked icing off his fingers."Well...see you later Eggman."Said Sonic as he started to rush off before a strong hand gripped his arm."Hold on hedgehog!"Yelled Eggman as he pulled out a blue and green wrapped present and handed it to the hedgehog. "Thanks...Sonic and happy birthday."Said Eggman as Sonic raised an eye ridge at Eggman actually saying his name before tucking the present in this quills."Thanks Eggman...and happy birthday to you too."Replied Sonic before ran off into the forest leaving Eggman to open his gift./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Let's see what the Rodent got me…"Trailed off Eggman before he pulled out a small clock with a note that said,'/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Happy Birthday Eggy!'/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What does he expe-"Eggman was interrupted as the so-called /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'clock' /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"exploded in right in his face covering even his glasses with soot and /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"eggs/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial;  
color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"ARGHH...that hedgehog!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yelled Eggman before suddenly smiling;thinking about what will happen as soon as the hedgehog opened his /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'present'./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonic was rushing back towards his and Tails's house before stopping near his house to smile as he heard Eggman's yell of rage."Aww...looks like Eggman didn't enjoy my present!"Said with a laugh as Sonic pulled out his own birthday present."Hmm…"Hummed Sonic as he opened the gift and pulled out what resembled a small rubber ball with a note that said,'/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Enjoy your gift Chicken!/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'"Why did he gi-"Before Sonic could finish the ball started to tick before it detonated in his face covering him in glue and feathers."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"EGGMAN!"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yelled Sonic before frowning and trying to take off the feathers before realizing he needed water to wash it off."Great the Birthday Boy walking into the party looking like a chicken!"Growled Sonic before running off./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;""Until Tomorrow!"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yelled both enemies into the night a smile etched on their faces and filled with determination. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2(Real story)

**Me:Wow its Sonic's 23rd Birthday!**  
**Sonic:Hey aren't you going to say it?**  
**Me:Say What?**  
**Sonic:You know...what you usually say on someone's birthday.**  
**Me:Oh...um..what are you talking about?**  
**Sonic:*Sigh* nevermind**  
**Me:Oh..by the way Happy Birthday!**  
**Sonic:*Groan***  
**Me:What?**  
**Shadow:*pops out of nowhere*Did you say its faker's birthday?**  
**Me:Yeah….**  
**Shadow:*smirks crazily*BIRTHDAY SLAPS!**  
**Sonic:NOOOOO!*Runs away***  
**Knuckles:*comes out of nowhere*Did I miss the birthday slaps?**  
**Me:Sonic ran away so...I you can still do the reviews Knuckie.**  
**Knuckles:Don't call me that and…. this story because its SONIC'S B-DAY!**  
**And please no hates because we care about Sonic's b-day and….what kind of baloney is this?**  
**Me:SHUT UP!Now….Que Story!**

**Sonic's Birthday Surprise!**

It was surprisingly a normal morning in Mobius with no Eggman attacks to wake up a certain blue hedgehog who was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom...well was sleeping peacefully until a certain two tailed fox decided to wake up our sleeping hero.

"Sonic!"Said a two tailed fox as he tried to wake up his sleeping big brother by shaking him 's ears twitched twice before going back to its original position causing the fox to frown before a small white lightbulb came over his head."Sonic Eggman is attacking the house!"Yelled the fox his voice falsely betraying panic before the sleeping figure jumped out of the bed ;slightly distorted."Where's Eggman?"Said Sonic slightly slurring his words while the young fox tried to contain his laughter with no avail."Oh...y-you just...missed h-him Sonic-c!"Said the fox before breaking down in hysterical laughter on the 's face pulled into a frown as he tapped his socked feet on the floor,waiting for the fox's laughter to falter."Tails is there a reason you wanted to wake me up?"Said Sonic annoyingly as Tails slowly stopped laughing and got up off the ground;wiping off the salty tears that fallen down his face."I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for more food and...get chili dogs along the way."Added Tails as he watched Sonic's face light up with a smile."Sure!"Said Sonic happily as he pulled on his shoes which were lying beside his bed."Should of said chili dogs earlier probably would've woken you up faster!"Said Tails as Sonic looked in the mirror and fixed up any of his unkempt quills."Yeah,yeah,yeah….come on Tails!"Said Sonic as he raced out of his room with Tails following him;shaking his head at Sonic's behavior.

At Cream's House  
"Hello dear."Said Vanilla kindly as she answered the phone before the person on the other side of the phone started to talk quickly and quietly."We can come now...are you sure...how long are you going to be gone...ok goodbye Tails."Finished Vanilla as she hung up the phone before turning back to the group in her kitchen."Is it clear to go over there now?"Said Cream as the others looked over to her mother for the answer."Yes Tails just confirmed that he and Sonic have just left their house Cream."Said Cream's mother as Jessica pumped her fist in the air proudly."Finally!Let's get over there before they get back!"Yelled Jessica as everyone nodded their heads with a few ,"yeah"s before they got up and ran towards the door eager to get started."Come on Mother!"Said Cream before she pulled her mother's hand urgently towards the door."Ok calm down Cream dearie!"Said Vanilla with a smile as she locked the door behind them before letting Cream drag her towards Sonic and Tails's house.

** With Sonic and Tails**

"Are we there yet Tails?"Yelled Sonic over the wind as Tails flew the X Tornado towards the store."Like I told you 5 seconds ago Sonic...we still have half a mile left!"Said Tails as he drove through another fluffy cloud."Ok…"Said Sonic obviously bored with staring down at the scenery .Five Seconds Later…"Are we there now?"Said Sonic now sitting on the wing with his chin in his hand."No Sonic."Said Tails as his eye started to twitch.Five More Seconds Later…"Are we there yet?"Asked Sonic his eyelids starting to droop."No Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails as his grip tightened on the joystick.Five More...Oh Nevermind…"Are we ther-"Sonic trailed off as the plane suddenly dipped so low that it almost looked like the Tornado would have slammed right into the ground if Tails hadn't pulled up at the last minute."What were you saying Sonic?"Said Tails as he smirked at the now slightly green faced hedgehog who was laying flat on his stomach ;glaring at Tails."Y-you did that on p-purpose!"Stuttered/Screamed Sonic before he groaned as he sat back up."Yeah,yeah...just don't yak all over the wing."Said Tails as looked through the window to see a small ocean which had an ant sized boat floating peacefully and a small town ahead."At least its better than being on a boat with it moving up and down and up and down…"Trailed off Tails as he heard a louder groan coming from the now totally green muzzled hedgehog."Opps...sorry Sonic...at least we're at the town now."Said Tails with a sheepish smile as he pulled the plane slowly down in a clearing outside the town.

** With The Rest of The Crew**

"Oh come on Jessica!How come I can't hang the streamers?"Said Tomyia as she watched Cream fly up in the air before hanging up the blue and green streamers."Well...one thing is Cream can fly so I don't have to lift you up on my shoulders...and two I still don't trust you with the scissors."Replied Jessica as she counted off her fingers."But you trust a six-year old to hang them?""No...but she's the second best decorator here.""After me?""No...after Conny!Of course after you Tomyia!"Finished Jessica as Knuckles suddenly came up to both of them."Will you two stop messing around and go help Vanilla and Vector in the kitchen or LEAVE!"Roared Knuckles as he walked away with a box filled with party supplies in his hands."What's biting him?"Said Jessica as Amy and Conny ran up to them."Have you seen Knuckles?"Said Amy as Conny ran up beside her."Yeah...why?"Said Tomyia as she caught the streamers that Cream threw towards her."We were trying out one of those party makers when...Knuckles walked by at the same time...and he stole the box of them and ran off."Finished Conny as she looked around the room for Knuckles."He also hurt our feelings when he yelled at us!"Said Jessica sadly as she pouted hoping Amy would buy it."Is that true?"Said Amy as she look towards Tomyia for an answer."Yeah he yelled at us while we were putting up decorations."Said Tomyia as she also putted on a pout before Amy brought out her Piko Hammer."KNUCKLES!"Yelled Amy as she ran after Knuckles leaving the three girls snickering."What's so funny guys?"Said Vanessa as she came towards the girls covered in glue."Oh nothing...why don't we go help Vanilla."Said Jessica as the others nodded before running towards the kitchen.

** Back With the Brothers**

"How do you feel now Sonic?"Asked Tails as they were sitting underneath an umbrella eating one chilidog each."I already told you Tails I'm fine!"Replied Sonic whose muzzle was finally back to its original color and stuffed with chili had just gotten done shopping and were sitting down to enjoy a chili dog from a chili dog during all of this was a little green and shaky but other than that was feeling just fine."Sorry its just that...I didn't think anyone's muzzle could turn a color so close to a leaf!"Laughed Tails as Sonic frowned while taking a napkin to wipe chili dog off his face."You know you're starting to get on my nerves?""You now know how I feel!"Countered back Tails as Sonic rolled his eyes before giving Tails a noogie."Am I starting to rub off on you?"Said Sonic smugly as Tails worked his way out of Sonic's noogie."Just a little."Said Tails as they stood up;gathering the things they've bought."Ready to go home or are you still prone to yak on my plane?"Said Tails before using his tails to fly away from an annoyed hedgehog as they headed for the plane.

** Back...With the Crew!**

"Uh huh...yeah...ok yeah we're ready...ok bye!"Said Tomyia as she hung up the phone before turning to the others who were hanging up the rest of the decorations."They're coming!"Yelled Tomyia as the others paused at the news."Don't just stand there gawking let's hurry up!"Yelled Vanessa as the others began running around trying to finish up their intended came out of the kitchen holding a now finished cake with a certain person's face on it as she rushed towards the table.

"Watch out Miss Vanilla!"Yelled Conny as sped towards Vanilla before slamming into her causing the cake to fly up into the air only to be caught in a cyan aura before floating down onto the table."Who did that?"Said Knuckles as he and Conny(who instantly started to sputter out apologies)helped up Vanilla before following the others glances towards the the door stood two figures...Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat."Sorry...the door was open and we decided just to come in and surprise you guys!"Said Silver sheepishly as his hands finished glowing their cyan color."And surprise us you did!"Said Jessica as she watched Charmy swarm over to the cake checking every inch of it before Espio dragged him away from it."Yeah thanks for the save!"Said Conny smiling happily at Silver."You're welcome Conny!"Said Silver as he and Blaze entered the room."If I'm not mistaken didn't you say Sonic and Tails was coming any minute?"Said Blaze admiring the crew's work."Yeah we were just waiting for Team Dark to arrive."Said Knuckles frowning with his arms crossed.

"Did you miss me Knuckie?"Said a silky voice as everyone turned to the door to see Shadow,Omega,and the girl behind the voice...Rouge."No I certainly didn't!"Replied Knuckles trying his best not to blush."Enough talking...I hear a plane a few miles away."Said Shadow as Tomyia dashed and turned off the lights while everyone got ready.

** Back With Sonic and Tails**

"Tails are-""Sonic unless you want me to dive this plane again I assure you that you don't want to finish that sentence!"Interrupted Tails as Sonic looked down at the scenery."Are we there yet?"Mumbled Sonic as Tails sighed annoyingly."You really want me to dive this plane don't you?"Said Tails as he looked down every now and then to see how close they were."You're close Tails...I really wantto annoy to you."Replied Sonic as he smirked up at the fox who groaned."Why are you in such a hurry Tails?"Asked Sonic reading the fox like a book."What do you mean Sonic?"Said Tails before glancing at the hedgehog."You seem seriously more excited than when we left home."Said Sonic as he stretched up on the plane's wing to relieve his aching bones."I was...thinking of making uh...a batch of chili dogs to apologize for getting you airsick."Said Tails hesitating every time to make up an excuse and hoping that Sonic wouldn't notice."Umm...Ok then...thanks Tails!"Said Sonic as he smiled at Tails before focusing on his thoughts.'Something is up!Tails never usually lies unless he's hiding something...and being super excited all of sudden!Guess I have to wait till we get home to bother him about it.'Thought Sonic as the plane slowly began to descend to the ground.

** Back To Normal**

The plane landed as Sonic and Tails exited the plane inside their garage."Sonic we'll have to go around since I had locked the garage door and...left the key inside."Said Tails sheepishly as he pointed towards the 'supposedly' locked door."Ok Tails."Said Sonic as he turned around and walked to the front of the house with Tails following closely behind;trying not to smile at the surprise in the inside of the walked up to the door and pulled it opened while saying,"now Tails don't tell anyone about the airsick incident."Sonic glanced around the dark room before switching on the lights."SURPRISE!"Screamed the voices of Sonic's friends as they smiled happily at the smiling and laughing hedgehog."Wow...I...don't know what to say other than thanks...also I kinda forgot it was my birthday!"Said the hedgehog as he looked around the room at all his friends."That explains why you didn't mention it!"Said Tails as he looked Sonic in the eye surprised."Hey when you have an awesome brother and friends you kinda forget a lot of things."Said Sonic before pulling Tails into a noogie.'Well what are we standing around for...LET'S PARTY!"Screamed Tomyia as everyone started Sonic's birthday party."What's this incident I heard about?"Said Knuckles as he gripped Sonic's shoulder with a smile.

**Later on...Sonic Leaves the Party When No One Is Looking**

Sonic locks the door carefully behind him before rushing off into the forest ;glancing back every now and then to make sure he wasn't being finally exits the forest and comes to a clearing with a huge base in the middle of focused directly on the blue hedgehog who gave a smirk and a thumbs up at the camera."Hey Eggy I got a present for you!"Said the hedgehog before thousands of lasers pinpointed Sonic who put his hands up in surrender to show Eggman he was not here to fight."Come on EggHead do you really want to shoot me on my b-day?"Yelled Sonic before the thousands of lasers went back into their compartments and the door to the base opened up to reveal none other than Eggman himself.

"What is it you want hedgehog?"Said Eggman as he walked up to the hedgehog he found a nuisance."Eggman did you really think I would forget it was your birthday too?"Asked Sonic surprised at raised an eyebrow at the fact that for once Sonic didn't call him by one of his annoying nicknames and decided that the hedgehog was not lying."So I decided to bring you some cake and a present!"Said Sonic as he pulled a piece of cake and a small red and yellow wrapped box of his quills."Why so nice Rodent did you poison it or something?" Demanded Eggman as he slowly took the two items from the hedgehog."Why don't you try it and find out?"Said Sonic as Eggman slowly grabbed a piece of the cake while staring at the hedgehog and took a small bite before his eyes went wide from the taste.

"I see you enjoyed the cake!"Said Sonic as Eggman quickly devoured the cake. "Hmmph…" Replied Eggman as he licked icing off his fingers."Well...see you later Eggman."Said Sonic as he started to rush off before a strong hand gripped his arm."Hold on hedgehog!"Yelled Eggman as he pulled out a blue and green wrapped present and handed it to the hedgehog. "Thanks...Sonic and happy birthday."Said Eggman as Sonic raised an eye ridge at Eggman actually saying his name before tucking the present in this quills."Thanks Eggman...and happy birthday to you too."Replied Sonic before ran off into the forest leaving Eggman to open his gift.

"Let's see what the Rodent got me…"Trailed off Eggman before he pulled out a small clock with a note that said,'Happy Birthday Eggy!'"What does he expe-"Eggman was interrupted as the so-called 'clock' exploded in right in his face covering even his glasses with soot and eggs."ARGHH...that hedgehog!"Yelled Eggman before suddenly smiling;thinking about what will happen as soon as the hedgehog opened his 'present'.

Sonic was rushing back towards his and Tails's house before stopping near his house to smile as he heard Eggman's yell of rage."Aww...looks like Eggman didn't enjoy my present!"Said with a laugh as Sonic pulled out his own birthday present."Hmm…"Hummed Sonic as he opened the gift and pulled out what resembled a small rubber ball with a note that said,'Enjoy your gift Chicken!'"Why did he gi-"Before Sonic could finish the ball started to tick before it detonated in his face covering him in glue and feathers."EGGMAN!"Yelled Sonic before frowning and trying to take off the feathers before realizing he needed water to wash it off."Great the Birthday Boy walking into the party looking like a chicken!"Growled Sonic before running off.

"Until Tomorrow!"Yelled both enemies into the night a smile etched on their faces and filled with determination.


End file.
